


深红之花  （上）

by loveiskk



Category: KinKi Kids
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-05
Updated: 2018-05-05
Packaged: 2019-05-02 14:00:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14546250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loveiskk/pseuds/loveiskk





	深红之花  （上）

 

堂本刚穿着一身黑色的素净和服，坐在告别式会场的前排。

他双目低垂着，浓密的眼睫毛投下淡淡的阴影，黑色的长发在脑后挽起，露出一片雪白的后颈。无论从哪个角度看，都是一个美人。

青年生前的同事和好友纷纷前来做最后的告别，堂本刚作为家属代表一一与他们点头致谢。

这时，一名男子从后方的门口走了进来。

他穿着一身笔挺的黑色西服，棕色的头发上了一点发蜡，露出英俊而秀气的五官，而那双漂亮的漆黑瞳仁，却透着一股冷淡的气息。他周身散发着一股强大而不好惹的气场，从衣着到手表到鞋子，无一不是名牌。

男子在青年的旁边静静地伫立了一会，然后走过了堂本刚的身旁。

堂本刚抬起头看了他一眼。

男子看向刚的时候，挑了挑眉毛，似乎对堂本刚那与青年相似的双眸感到一丝惊讶，但讶异的神色仅一闪而过。他的视线由堂本刚那雪白光洁的后颈中滑过，然后轻轻地向刚点了点头，往旁边走去。

而堂本刚看着那笔挺的背影，若有所思。

告别式结束之后，堂本光一与会场中认识的人打了一下招呼，然后独自走到院子旁边的树下抽烟，把英俊而棱角分明的脸笼罩在白烟之中。

堂本刚在屋檐下，掂量着该如何开口。眼看着堂本光一抽完一支烟，已经准备要离开。堂本刚在身下握了握拳头，向堂本光一走去，直视着那眼神锋利的双眸，开口道。

“光一さん，可以借一步说话吗？”

\-------------------------------

三天之前。

堂本刚从超市回家的路上，觉得自己被人跟踪了，而且这已经不是第一次了。

他小跑着进入公寓，然后着急地按着电梯里的关门键，感觉到自己的心跳越来越快。

而回到家门口，却看到自家米色的大门上，被人用骇人的红色的油漆写着：

“把U盘交出来！”

他叹了一口气，只能从房间里面拿出打扫的工具，熟练地把门口的恐吓字样擦去。

这些天以来，堂本刚不断地收到恐吓信和恐吓的标语，但他根本不知道他们所指的U盘是什么。

堂本刚觉得很害怕，他被这些恐吓的行为搞到快精神衰弱了，但是却不知道要找谁商量，只能约青年生前的同事兼朋友米仓悠一到咖啡店，把事情的经由都跟他说了一遍。

“这个可不妙啊……对方应该是东田会的人，”米仓用手指有规律地敲着桌子，担心地说：“你真的不知道那是什么U盘吗？”

“我真的不知道……他从来没有跟我提起过这些……”

“那可糟了，这些黑道上的人为了利益什么都做得出来，到时候我怕连你的家人都会受到牵连。”

米仓的话似乎刺中了堂本刚最担心害怕的一点，只见他难受地低下了头。

 

米仓敲着桌子沉思了一会，突然说道。

“不过还有一个方法。”

刚满怀希望地看向米仓。

 

“你可以去找一个叫堂本光一的人，那男人是这边一带黑道的头，据说是东田会的天敌，也是东田最怕的人……这个堂本光一之前跟你丈夫曾经有过一点点交情，据我所知他也会出席三天之后的告别式，你可以试着去跟他求助，他应该……可能……会帮你的。”

堂本刚无奈地笑了笑，像堂本光一这种地位的人，会帮素未谋面的自己的几率有多少，不言而喻。但是他已经走投无路了，即使只有万分之一的机会，也要去试试。

堂本光一……

刚在心中默念着这个名字。

 

 ----------------------

堂本光一坐在酒店房间的沙发上，旁边的落地窗外，是东京市中心繁华的夜景。

而堂本刚坐在他的面前，似有一丝局促，不停地拢着耳际的头发。

眼前的人皮肤很白，在黑色的和服映衬之下有一种近乎透明的光泽，他的眼角红红的，眼睛里面仿佛笼罩着一层淡淡的水汽，头发披了下来，黑色微卷的发丝随意地搭在肩膀上，整个人有一种温润而艳丽的美感。

堂本光一觉得喉咙有点发干。

堂本刚斟酌着措辞诉说了他的来意，而堂本光一只是安静地听着。

“事情的经过就是这样……我想问问……能不能借助一下光一さん你的力量？”

而堂本光一只是淡淡地开口。

“你的意思是说，要我为了一个根本不知道在哪里的U盘，公然和东田会作对？”

刚咬了一下嘴唇，垂下了眼睑。

“我知道这是一个不情之请……”

光一侧过头去，窗外是华灯初上的夜色，危险而瑰丽。

他轻轻地抚了抚嘴唇。

“我跟你的丈夫之前在业务上曾经有过往来。如果我没有猜错的话，那个U盘应该是关于东田会秘密交易的客户名单。这对于他们来说非常的重要，不会善罢甘休的。”

堂本刚低下了头，做好了被拒绝的心理准备。

但堂本光一沉吟了一下，却话锋一转。

“你知道，我是一个商人，帮人做事自然是要收取报酬的……”

堂本刚一听连忙开口道：“钱的方面我会想办法……”

堂本光一用手撑着头，深不见底的眼眸定定地看着堂本刚，勾了勾嘴角。

“我不需要钱，”他向刚抬了抬下巴。

“我要你。”

堂本刚呆了片刻，才反应过来他的意思。迟疑地说。

“但……我是男的。”

“我当然知道。”

堂本光一在第一眼看到这个人的时候就知道他是男儿身，大概是有什么不得已的原因所以要打扮成女装吧。但这个人身上有一种互不矛盾的中性美，穿女式的和服非常好看。那柔弱的身姿和倔强的眼神，仿佛随时可以激发起人内心深处的肆虐欲。

刚一时陷入了艰难的抉择当中，他当时因为这样那样的原因，嫁给了他的表哥。但实际上他们只是名义上的夫妻，他并不喜欢男人，更加从来没有过与男子做那种事情的经验。

但是，如果错过了眼前的机会，他根本不知道还能向谁求助。他已经再也不想面对每天被跟踪，家门口写满恐吓语的日子了。

身为男子却要委身于他人的羞耻感，家人与自己的安危。让他心中的天平摇摆不定。

最终他艰难地睁开眼睛，迎上堂本光一那戏谑的目光。

“好……我答应你。”

 

 -----------------

堂本刚在落地窗前，缓缓地把身上的和服脱下，脱得只剩下纯白色的和服里衬。

然后他看见堂本光一好整以暇地对他勾了勾手指，让他跪在身下帮他做口活。

 

堂本刚从来没有过这样的经验，脸一刹涨得通红。

他跪在轻轻地拉开了堂本光一的裤链，从黑色的三角内裤中，掏出那半硬的性器。那人的性器沉甸甸的，想要待会这物还要进入到自己的身体，不禁皱起眉头。他张开小嘴，把头部含了进去，然后一点点往里面吞。

“嗯……”自己的肉棒被湿润的口腔包裹着，似乎让堂本光一感到很舒适。他把手放到刚乌黑的发丝上，鼓励他把自己整根都含进去。

堂本刚感觉到那性器在他的口中又涨大了一圈，他的嘴巴被完全地填满，于是尝试着伸出舌头舔弄柱体。

堂本光一边按着刚的头，一边胯下也不禁用力往前顶。

堂本刚被几次被顶到深喉，忍不住难受地咳嗽出来，抬起来的眼中也满是湿漉漉的水汽。

堂本光一觉得自己有点受不了了，想要立刻打开这个人的双腿，狠狠的插进去。想要听见他承受不住的啜泣和呻吟，想要让他浑身沾满自己的液体。

 

“技术真烂。”堂本光一把堂本刚拉起来，按倒在床上，扒开了那薄薄的和服里衬，啃咬着那光滑的脖子和锁骨。

“嗯——”

堂本刚难耐地扬起了脖子，细碎湿润的触感传来，很酥痒却没有想象中的讨厌。

“你的身体真敏感。”堂本光一摸向了堂本刚的下身，摩挲着肉柱的头部，感觉到身下人的身体一下子变得酥软，呻吟声也变得更为高亢，黑色的发丝在枕头上面散落一片。

 

堂本光一突然问道。

“你跟他有做过吗？”

堂本刚闻言摇了摇头，坦白道：“我其实是他的表弟。”

“是吗……”

不知为何，堂本光一的声音似乎带上了一点愉悦。

 

他把堂本刚翻了过来，让他把屁股抬起趴在床上。

那未经人事的入口又窄又小，泛着淡淡的红色。硬来肯定是不行的，他从旁边的抽屉里面拿出了润滑剂，用双指沾满然后探了进去。

 

“啊——”身体中最细嫩的地方被冰凉的手指刺入，疼痛和异物感让刚呼出声音。

堂本光一耐心地曲张着双指，在里面探索、撑开，直至那窄小的入口变得稍微柔软了一点。而堂本刚则闭着眼睛忍受着光一的手指在自己最敏感的地方捣弄的不适。

堂本光一觉得扩张得差不多了，便把下身贴在刚的身后，他全身仍是穿戴整齐的衬衫和西裤，只是从裤裆中掏出了自己已经硬得不行的肉刃抵在穴口，整一根凶狠地顶了进去，一插到底。

“啊——好痛——”

太痛了！身体内部被撕裂的剧痛让堂本刚的大脑一瞬间空白，泪水脱眶而出，腰部也一下子脱力一般想要把体内的巨物弄出去。

堂本光一用双手把那乱动的腰身扣住，然后下半身小幅度地快速律动起来。

“放松一点，你下面太紧了。”

窄小高热的甬道紧紧地咬住堂本光一的性器，使得他又爽又难受，他一边套弄起堂本刚前方已经软塌的性器，一边亲吻着他的背部，想让他分散注意力。

 

“不要……好痛……”

那硕大的巨物每次进出都带来撕扯般的疼痛，堂本刚没有办法感到丝毫快感。他把头埋在枕头之下，双手用力的抓住枕巾，承受着身后人狂风暴雨般的抽插。

那高热的小穴紧紧地吸着自己肉棒，每次抽出都被带出一小圈嫩肉，然后再被无情的撑开插入。堂本光一享受地喘息着，忽然停下了动作，把凶器从刚的身体里面拔了出来，深红色的肉棒上面沾满了透明的粘液。

堂本刚心想着终于结束了吗，身体却被翻了过来。他听见堂本光一说着，让我看看你的表情。然后把他的双腿分开，再度把性器顶入了他的体内。

堂本光一身上的白衬衫被汗水打湿，贴在他紧实的背肌和腹肌上，他的肌肉紧绷着，用力的进出着身下人的身体，每一次都几乎整根拔出，然后再整根插入。

堂本刚的双腿被最大限度的打开，被迫承受男人一下比一下凶狠的顶撞。每一次被狠狠的撞击，都被刺入到最深的深处。

堂本光一的呼吸也开始变得急促，眉头轻轻地皱了起来。他把上半身往前压，高挺的鼻子几乎可以碰到堂本刚的脸，轻声命令道。

“抱住我的脖子。”

堂本刚温顺地环住了堂本光一的脖子，那人温热的鼻息打在他的耳旁，急促的心跳从肌肤相贴之处传来。

 “……嗯！”

堂本光一低吼了一声，霸道地吻住了他，然后他感受到一股温热的液体射进了自己的深处。

激烈的性事结束之后，堂本光一把自己性器从堂本刚的身体里面拔出来，浊白混合着些许血丝的液体顺着堂本刚的大腿滴落到床单上。

堂本光一大汗淋漓地从堂本刚的身上下来，他胸前白衬衫的扣子不知道什么时候被打开了几颗，晶莹的汗水从精壮的肉体上滑落。

然后他坐在床边点了一支烟，感受到旁边的目光后，温柔地摸了摸堂本刚的头发。

堂本刚红着脸躲了躲，一动就觉得身后那羞耻之处还在隐隐作痛，但是更难受的是被射到里面的粘腻感。他想要到浴室里面赶紧清理掉，于是忍着疼痛下了床，可是每走一步都会牵扯到身后，他只能难受地拖着步子走向浴室。

而堂本光一在他的身后，饶有趣味地看着他脚步阑珊的背影。

堂本刚蹲着浴缸里面，颇为狼狈的用水冲着自己的后穴，用手指把那人射进去的液体弄出来。

这时浴室的门被打开了，堂本光一用手撑在门上，问道。

“要我帮忙吗？”

堂本刚红着脸回答说，不用了。

但是那人却充耳未闻，允自走到了刚的身后。

堂本光一对着那雪白浑圆的屁股咬了一口，心安理得地想着谁让它就在我眼前呢。

然后他接过了花洒头，把手指探了进去，一开始还在老实地做清理，渐渐却开始变味了，手指坏心地玩弄着那被干软的后穴。

那兴风作浪的手指在刚的身体内弯曲着，恰好碰到了某个敏感的点，堂本刚膝盖一软，觉得自己差点要趴下了。他回过头去，泪眼婆娑地对堂本光一说。

“不要了……我真的不行了……”

但堂本光一明显没有打算放过他，他趴在堂本刚的身上，低声道。

“放心这次会舒服一点了。”

堂本光一把自己挺立的肉根顶在那饱受蹂躏的入口前，一个挺身顶了进去，进去之后就迫不及待地撞击起来。

如他说言，后穴中满溢的体液使这次的进入很畅顺，疼痛感比刚才小很多，甚至开始有奇妙的快感从尾椎处传来。

释放了一次的堂本光一这次特别的持久，他像打桩机一样用力地操干着身下的人，堂本刚被他干得全身通红，被干出快感的前方肉柱甚至高高地挺立着，随着身体被顶得一晃一晃。这种从来没有体验过的快感像潮水一样向堂本刚袭来，他的腰身开始不自觉地迎合着堂本光一的动作。堂本刚高声地呻吟着，直到嗓子开始变得沙哑，后穴已经被干得又红又肿。他到后面只能可怜巴巴地哭着求饶，但那撩人的啜泣只换来身后人更凶狠的撞击。

 

等到堂本光一再度射了出来后，才发现堂本刚已经被折腾得晕过去了，眼睫毛下还挂着晶莹的泪珠。

堂本光一觉得自己好像欺负的有点太过了，心疼地亲了亲他的眼睫毛，主动帮堂本刚做完清理，把人抱回到床上。迟疑了片刻，还是躺回到那人的身旁，然后关上了房间的灯。

他以前不喜欢帮床伴清理，也不喜欢留下来陪人睡觉。

最不喜欢的是惹麻烦上身。

自从遇到了这个人以后，好像就一直在做一些平时不会做的事情。

 

TBC


End file.
